


Rager

by Supreme_Distraction



Series: Totally on the DL [2]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Confessions, Cute Ending, Deep feelings, F/F, House Party, Identity Reveal, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Spies & Secret Agents, Teen Romance, Things left unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction
Summary: How do you keep the girl you lo—like safe at a wild party? You crash it, of course.
Relationships: Clover/Mandy (Totally Spies)
Series: Totally on the DL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Rager

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are open! If you'd like your ideas brought to life, check out my profile for more information :3

I'm confused." Sam had said it three times already, though the second time had been more a surprised reaction because it took quite a lot to stump the brilliant redhead. 

"I'm not repeating myself." Because it was getting totally annoying.

"Mandy is self-proclaimed "teen party queen."" Sam incorrectly attributed Clover's horrified expression to annoyance with the uppity young woman and continued, "She throws parties all the time without inviting us so why are you so keen on going this time?"

‘ _Because now we're kind of a thing and I'm worried that she'll do something stupid_.’ "I mean, why not? We're young; we should be partying it up."

"Or we could stay in, eat junk food and watch lame movies," Alex offered.

"Ugh. Seriously?" She was going to crash that party with or without her usual espionage buddies. They seemed set on chilling at Alex's, which was the normal Friday deal. "Come on, it'll take an hour tops."

Sam and Alex shared a look. "Hm..."

"Aren't you the least bit interested in having a little fun before death by college workload?"

"We have seen _Mean Girls_ like three times, I guess," Sam admitted.

"But _Sam_ , you said we'd bake brownies." Alex was pouting.

"We can get ice cream on the way back and make sundaes with brownie bits," Sam assured her, nudging her side until the tan teen smiled.

"'kay~"

Were they...? Clover frowned. Just because she was in a secret lesbo relationship didn't mean everyone else was. That was the kind of paranoid thinking of a guilty person and she didn't have any reason to feel guilty. Nope. None. Nada.

"Alright, spies, let's move!" Clover grabbed her keys and tossed them to Sam, who fumbled and had to pick them up off the floor. "You're driving."

...

Let's be real: it wasn't unheard of for underage students to drink. While some methods of acquiring brew were more skeevy than others, Mandy's was very simple: her parents didn't give a crap. So long as their daughter brought home good grades, they let her do as she pleased—which pretty much explained the chip on her shoulder.

The trio could hear the party long before they pulled up to the typical suburban residence and the line of cars down the side of the street and on nearby lawns made it clear where the source of the music was. After parking, Sam tried again to appeal to Clover's inner homebody, but the blonde had made up her mind. Her heart was beating fast as she marched up to the front of the familiar domicile. Clover entered the unknown territory that was a high school house party confidently through the front door, her friends in tow, and was at once greeted with familiar faces and a wash of pulsating lights.

Teen party queen indeed...

Pungent clouds of weed smoke lingered in the air and Clover saw Alex make a face and cover her nose. The spies powered through the foyer and went into the living room, where the windows at the rear of the building had been thrown open. A long table laden with alcohol flanked one side of the room and a table of finger foods and snacks flanked the other. In the middle of a room, crowded onto a huge sectional and matching oversized chair, were even more teenagers engaged in youthful activities.

Alex's eyes went wide and Sam quickly covered them with her hand and nudged the tan girl towards the next room. Clover would have followed suit, but she caught sight of her objective out of the corner of her eye and made a beeline for the dining room. Jeremy and some of his hunky guy friends were leaning against the table, which had been set up for beer pong and Mandy was flanked by a semicircle of grinning teenage boys. Clover balled her hands into fists as she approached, her heart in her throat. If she had to break some noses tonight, she was fine with that.

"What are you doing here?" Violet eyes were wide, but Mandy quickly reigned in her surprise and scoffed haughtily.

The act was enough to soothe Clover's ire. For now.

"Just thought I'd thank our hostess. I wasn't raised by wolves—unlike some people."

Clover smirked when the guys started elbowing each other and making angry cat sounds. Mandy's murderous expression made the expression falter. Before she could say anything else, Clover was being dragged to the relative quiet of the kitchen by her wrist while the guys hooted provocatively in their wake.

Mandy shut the door behind them and rounded on the blonde. "Seriously, Clover. You couldn't trust me to throw a frigging party?"

Oops. She was mad. Like really mad. "Everyone seems to be having a great time...?"

"I won't if you're going to be glaring at every guy who talks to me."

Clover didn't think eye-fucking was a necessary part of talking to a schoolmate, but she didn't comment because she knew Mandy would flip. Instead, she held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to cause trouble. I just wanted the girls to loosen up and have some fun."

Was a half truth a lie?

The blonde had to hide her smile as Mandy's combative demeanor softened somewhat. She dared to step closer, looping her arms around a slender waist and resting her chin on Mandy's shoulder. Under all the beer and weed funk, the familiar scent of her perfume made Clover's heart skip curiously.

 _I missed you_ , she wanted to say.

 _I'm happy to see you_ , the blonde almost said.

"Let's head back," Clover said instead.

Was it her or did Mandy seem disappointed?

...

Clover kept a close eye on Mandy as the night progressed, though in the interest of not upsetting the teen, she kept her distance. That is, until Mandy sat down in a ring of other people set on playing "a-super-childish-game-of-Spin-the-Bottle-what-year-is-this?" as Sam had dismissed it.

"I'm going over there."

"What? Why?"

"It's a party. Are you coming or not?"

"No thanks." Alex was at her limit and Sam was supporting her as she swayed, her eyelids drooping. "We're heading out soon or you're going to walk home."

Ack. She wouldn't be able to perform damage control for much longer. The clock was about to strike 12 for poor, underappreciated Cinderella.

"Okay, okay... After this game."

Clover plopped down next to Mandy, prompting an affronted look from the girl who she'd almost sat on in the process. Her fault for sitting so damn close. She was clearly drunk anyway and rolled her eyes as she scooted away to give the blonde space.

While the others took their turns, Clover drummed her fingertips against the hardwood floor. Every so often, she stole a glance at Mandy and sometimes the raven-haired beauty was staring while others she was averting her gaze and pouting. Gawd, Clover wanted to kiss full lips. Was it her turn yet?

Miraculously, neither of them got picked by the time Clover, who was next according to the counterclockwise order they'd decided on, was given the go-ahead. She stole one more glance at Mandy before reaching out, clutching the bottle's neck lightly between her fingers, and giving it a spin. Then, she sat back and watched it go round and round with everyone else, her heart racing. Once again, Clover drummed her fingers on the floor in front of crossed legs almost absentmindedly. As the bottle began to slow, she sat up a little straighter, her staccato drumming becoming a decisive double-tap.

The bottle eased to a stop, its mouth pointing at Mandy, and a scandalized, "ooh" left the other teens. Clover tried to act casual as she stood, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for Mandy to follow suit.

'Come on, put up the usual fuss and let's go.'

"What did you do?" Mandy hissed.

"What are you implying?" Clover hissed back.

Jerry would flip if he knew Clover was using WOOHP gadgets for her own gain. Mandy, for her part, was giving her a wary look, but she had no way of knowing (or proving) that Clover had cheated. They glared at each other, though not for the reason the onlookers probably suspected. If they just stood here all night, with Mandy justifiably suspicious and Clover secretly triumphant, the game wouldn't be able to go on.

"Come on, Princess. I'm not any happier about this than you are," Clover said, louder. It was hard to contain a shit-eating grin, but she managed. "I'll probably have to delouse myself when I get home."

"Ugh...!" Mandy threw her hands up and stormed off, prompting further shock reactions from the onlookers. It wasn't like her to not have a scathing quip locked and loaded.

The minute the door clicked shut behind them, the light overhead flicked on and Mandy rounded on Clover for the second time that night. "I can't believe you."

"What did I do?"

"You're crashing my party, somehow rigging this game... Why are you even here? I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Clover repeated, frowning.

"You wouldn't answer my texts."

Which, it course, was the epitome of teenaged validation.

"I was worried, okay? I know what kind of shit goes down at high school parties. That ugly green monster reared up and I didn't know what else to do but go out of my way to cockblock some jocks." There. She'd said it. She hadn't meant to, but... whatever.

Mandy was just as surprised as her, if her expression was anything to go by. Then, surprise turned into fury. "You're worried about me? What about how you're always leaving and going God knows where? And those products that I keep finding that are totally not yours."

 _They **are** mine_, Clover refrained from saying.

"I'm sorry," the blonde murmured. Violet eyes blinked, then grew shiny, and panic made Clover's stomach twist in knots. "That's so not an admission of guilt! I told you... I can't tell you just yet what's going on with me. You wouldn't believe me if I did."

A sniff. "Try me."

Clover gritted her teeth. This wasn't the time or place. She has always imagined they'd be on a romantic cruise to celebrate their xx dating anniversary together before she finally broke the news that she part of a three-woman international crime fighting outfit.

"Babe... I promise I'll explain. Soon. Just trust me." She wanted to smack herself. The bargaining thing wasn't helping her sound less like a cheater and there was no way a self-respecting woman like Mandy would—

She sighed. "Fine."

Well, that was worrying for a number of reasons, but Clover wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. They had five minutes to make up—and what better way than to make out?

"C'mere..."

Mandy's gasp of surprise as she was pulled flush against Clover was all the opening the blonde needed to claim her lips, their tongues twisting against each other. Clover lost no time copping a feel, her hands groping a full rear. She loved how Mandy's ass looked in these shorts, but hated that other people could appreciate it, too.

Mandy moaned quietly into her ear, hips jerking as Clover pushed a thigh between her own. "Babe...!"

How much time was left? She needed to feel Mandy clenched hotly around her fingers now. That single-minded desire drove her to unbutton those tiny shorts and shove her hand inside to cup Mandy's sex through her underwear. Mandy's moan was louder this time and Clover silenced her with her lips, swallowing the dark-haired beauty's eager cries as her fingers found purchase in slick heat—

Loud, sudden banging on the door forced them to separate, breathing hard. After sharing a sheepish glance, the couple began hurriedly straightening their clothes and hair. It was challenging to transition from passionate to prissiness, but both girls managed to arrange their features into suitably contemptuous expressions as they sat opposite each other and crossed their arms over their chests.

"You'd better finish what you started," Mandy growled, barely audible over the incessant knocking.

Clover winked and blew a kiss and, a moment later, the door was wrenched open.

_"What the fuck is taking you two so long?!"_

Mandy scoffed. "Has it been 7 minutes? _Finally_."

"Seriously. I was trying so hard to pretend I was somewhere else that I lost track of time.'

Before she made her escape and returned to her friends, Clover shot Mandy a wicked look. The raven-haired teen was fidgeting already, her countenance moody as she interacted with her guests. She was a ticking time bomb and her raging hormones would ensure that the party would be winding down sooner than later.

Mission accomplished.

Clover left the house with Alex and Sam in tow. The tanned teen looked her friend over, yawning widely, and seemed a little more alert as her gaze settled on something noteworthy. "Uh, Clover? You have lipstick on your neck."

"Duh. It's called Seven Minutes in Heaven, Alex, not _Seven Minutes of Sitting and Staring_."

Sam gaped. "Who did you—?"

"C'mon, ladies, I'm beat!" Clover made a show of yawning and stretching her arms over her head as she skirted around the car.

She needed to get the kids to bed so she could sneak out later.

...

It was the middle of the night. Clover was perched like a gargoyle on the roof of Mandy's house, anxiety wreaking havoc on her heart rate. She'd never been this nervous about sneaking around to see her girlfriend before, though she attributed it to the hot pink catsuit under her trenchcoat. She felt like a total stereotype, dressed as she was and about to reveal a secret identity of sorts, but it was unavoidable.

She was going to make good on her promise.

Clover's phone buzzed and she started.

 **Unknown (1:56am):** _Where the hell r u??_

Before she could even tap the message box to pull up the keyboard, a photo of two full breasts nearly popping out of a black lace teddy filled her screen. Clover was shimmying down the side of the building and through the narrow window in the upstairs hallway in record timing.

When she entered the house, she crept silently over to Mandy's room. Soft music was playing within and Clover could hear movement. A careful check revealed that the door was locked and the blonde procured a bobby pin and made quick work of it. Then, she let herself in and locked the door behind her.

Mandy still hadn't noticed her, pacing as she was, and Clover chuckled under her breath before clearing her throat loudly.

"Babe?! Where did you... How did you..." Mandy shook her head and pounced on the blonde. "Ugh. Never mind. Come here and kiss me."

Clover allowed herself to be led towards the bed, but she resisted before she could be pulled into it. "Mandy, wait."

Mandy took a step backwards, her expression dubious as she looked Clover up and down. It was then that she registered what the blonde was wearing and tugged at the belt holding the trench coat shut. "What's with the get up?"

Clover stayed still and let Mandy pull the coat off her shoulders, revealing her spy gear in full. She had expected the confusion that flashed across pretty features, but not the admiration that swiftly followed suit. "We need to talk."

It was as if she hadn't spoken.

"Okay... kind of weird." Mandy circled her like a shark and she felt the girl's searching gaze like a physical touch. "Not that you don't look hot as fuck in it..."

Focus. Truth now, nasty sex later.

Clover took a deep breath. "Look. You said you wanted to know why I've been acting so shady. Mandy, I'm... a spy." Just her. No sense in outing the other girls.

"A spy? You mean... like James Bond?"

"James Bond wishes he could look half as good as I do when I'm in action."

She didn't scoff or even roll her eyes. "So you, like, maintain national security and fight terrorists?"

"Yup. You wouldn't believe the places I've been and the crazy shit I've seen."

Mandy was actually taking this better than Clover thought she would—

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Theeeerre it was. Clover sighed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited out Mandy's mirth. When her laughter eventually died down, she looked at Clover properly and realized the blonde's expression was grim.

"You done?" Clover asked.

"... You can't be serious."

"I _told_ you you wouldn't believe me."

"..." Mandy's eyes narrowed.

"..." Clover tensed, uncertain of what she other girl was plotting.

It happened so quickly there was no time to think. Clover dodged to the side and caught Mandy's wrist as her fist sailed by; she used the girl's forward momentum to flip her over and onto the bed, where she landed face down. Almost immediately after, Clover released her grip and her hands flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! What were you thinking?!"

"Oh my God." Mandy's voice was hushed and she hadn't even tried to get up. "You were serious."

"Uh, yeah. Are you okay? And what if I had been lying and you had actually punched me?"

Mandy sat up abruptly, violet eyes wide. "Never mind that. What if you die saving the world or whatever?"

What? Clover snorted. It was a legitimate concern, sure, but it was still surprising. Who knew Mandy cared? "Don't be dramatic."

"... Do Sam and Alex know your big secret?" She huffed, her hands on her hips. "Is that why you three are so chummy?"

Crap. "Would you be mad if I said 'it’s classified'?"

The pillow Clover that ducked was all the confirmation she needed. Before Mandy could throw the other one, she closed the distance between them in a single somersault and disarmed her girlfriend. Then, she pinned Mandy to the bed by the wrists, sitting on her midsection for good measure. "Be nice."

"I don't believe this," Mandy spluttered, wriggling in her grasp. "How did you manage to hide something like this? You just up and go missing all the time and no one's ever caught you in the act?"

"Believe it, toots." It was kind of fun to lord over the admittedly uppity young woman like some sort of villainess. Kind of... Exciting. "I'm on call, as far as you're concerned, and when the agency calls... You know."

"So you're saying you can be contacted at any time and you have to drop everything and go?" Mandy scowled. "Like that time we were supposed to go to dinner?"

"I said I was sorry."

"I was really excited to try that place, Clover."

The blonde sighed. "The agency has the ability to basically abduct me from any public place at any point in time. When I've got to go, I've got to go."

"That's... Insane." Clover couldn't argue that. "Why would you agree to something like that?"

Staring down at Mandy, her familiar features so openly expressive... Clover's heart felt as though a giant hand had given it a squeeze. She supposed she had been afraid—afraid of how Mandy would take her confession and how that might affect their relationship. It was comforting to have her ask questions and show interest like this, rather than throw Clover out and call her a liar. That sense of relief made her shoulders sag.

"Because I want to protect the people who are important to me," Clover said softly.

Mandy looked away, as uncomfortable as ever with talking about feelings, but Clover knew she understood that she was included in that group of people.

"Let me go."

"Are you going to try and hit me again?"

A huff. "Maybe."

There was the argumentative young woman Clover had grown to lo- care about. She smirked, shifting so that she held Mandy's wrists in one hand, and ran her newly-freed hand along the length of Mandy's body. She was wearing the teddy she'd taken a photo in just a few minutes before and the thin fabric did nothing to protect her from Clover's touch.

"You look incredible, by the way."

"About time you noti- _ah_!" Her grumble became a breathy vocalization when Clover gave her nipple a pinch. It and its twin were so erect they were visible through the fabric, and Clover took full advantage of their sensitivity, fondling and teasing turgid peaks while Mandy squirmed and whimpered. "Damnit, Clover...!"

Laughing throatily, Clover released her grip and soon found herself splayed out on her back. Mandy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she stared down at the blonde, her gaze roam purposefully. "Are you going to get in trouble for wearing this while we fool around?"

"You should probably take it off. Unless... Mandy, is my suit _doing_ it for you?"

Mandy couldn't get an "as if" out quickly enough and Clover tucked the response away for later examination. It was amusing to watch the girl reach gingerly for the zipper, as though she expected it to self destruct. The minute she began revealing pale skin, inch by inch, that hesitance disappeared completely.

"Are you usually butt naked under here?!"

Clover grinned, shrugging off the article and kicking it down towards the foot of the bed. "Are you usually this chatty when your mouth could be doing other things?"

"Kiss my ass."

It was a knee-jerk response rather than a command, but Clover growled playfully and wrestled Mandy onto her stomach so that she could do just that nonetheless. Mandy fought valiantly, but in the end, she was pinned again by the blonde—this time on her stomach. All that thrashing rubbed the smooth fabric of her teddy against Clover's front, exciting her even more and bunching up the hem.

Mandy, the hypocrite, wasn't wearing any underwear either.

Rather than tease her about it, Clover took advantage of her position and pushed the tip of a finger into wet heat. She got a lovely view of Mandy's ass and pouty pussy lips as the girl arched her back.

"Someone's sprung a leak..."

Mandy's hips twitched and she glared over her shoulder at Clover. "I've been like this all night thanks to you."

"It was like two hours, tops, babe."

"Just shut up and fuck me."

Clover thought better of teasing her lover, what with the way Mandy was glaring daggers, and obediently pushed her index finger the rest of the way inside. The way inner muscles clamped down tightly around the intruder was a testament to just how turned on the raven-haired beauty was. Clover began fucking her shallowly, attempting to loosen up the vice grip so that she could slip in a second and third finger. Mandy had other plans.

"More," she moaned, wiggling her lower half impatiently.

She was a bossy little thing, wasn't she? Clover couldn't help but smile affectionately. She leaned in and kissed the curve of Mandy's ass cheek again, pulling her finger out briefly before thrusting three back inside unceremoniously.

Mandy was a big girl; she could handle it. Sure enough, the dark-haired teen released a muffled scream as she began bouncing eagerly on Clover's fingers. It was a good thing her parents were away for the weekend. Clover wriggled her fingertips against the velvet walls of Mandy's sex, prompting a long, low moan.

"Oh God..."

Clover kneaded Mandy's thighs and buttocks with her free hand as the young woman bucked and trembled. Her moans were sweet music to the blonde's ears, making her own inner muscles clench empathetically. She curved her fingers, hitting a spot that made Mandy tense and cry out, and didn't stop until she'd wrung another few orgasms out of the all-too willing teen.

Thank God it was Saturday and they had all night.

...

It was well after noon before Mandy stirred. Violet eyes opened slowly and she stifled a yawn, her limbs heavy. She just laid there for another twenty minutes, far too warm and comfortable to address the need to pee.

Then, the night before slowly came back to her, the flow of information slowed by exhaustion.

She was dating a spy. Part of her was still incredulous, but the larger part of her had reexamined all of the weird behaviours Clover had displayed and couldn't disprove the claim. Unless the blonde was a pathological liar with a black belt and a penchant for hot pink cat suits? Hm...

Speaking of: where the hell was Clover?

Unable to ignore the pressure in her lower abdomen any longer, Mandy clambered out of bed and padded down the hallway. She wasn't sure how she'd missed the sound of the shower running, but she was surprised by the rather nice view of Clover's nude, wet body as she stepped out of the shower.

"Hey, gorgeous."

Clover leaned in for a kiss and, suddenly, Mandy was hyper conscious of the fact that she hadn't brushed her teeth or even run a hand through her bed head. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and embarrassment turned into her go-to defensive snark. "I almost thought last night was just a crazy dream and you wouldn't be here."

"Sorry about that. I got called early this morning; I felt gross and I had to take a shower before I went anywhere near you."

"Oh." Clover was a spy. It was so bizarre, and yet it suited the confident, sexy, quippy, stylish—

When had Mandy started thinking so fondly of her former rival?

"You in there?" Fingers brushed dark hair out of Mandy's face and she started guiltily. "I was going to grab breakfast before I crashed. You hungry?"

"I'll be right down."

"Mmkay."

With one last quick kiss, Clover sauntered out of the room. Mandy used the toilet before washing her hands and face. Afterwards, she stared in the mirror, wondering idly if she should put on makeup. Clover had a way of making her feel like she didn't need any.

Dismissing the silly bout of self-consciousness, Mandy brushed her teeth and headed downstairs. Clover was frying some eggs, humming a familiar tune that they'd both heard a million times on the radio. Dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and shorts, hair wet and a towel draped around her shoulders, she was the most beautiful person Mandy had ever seen.

Her stomach gave a weird little lurch and the raven-haired teen bit her lip. She didn't realize she had stepped forward until she was right behind Clover, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist from behind. When she rested her forehead against Clover's shoulder, the teen stilled. "Babe?"

There were so many things Mandy wanted to say that she ended up saying nothing instead. Given her upbringing and the company she kept, Mandy wasn't the best at expressing her feelings openly and honestly. She knew Clover knew that, but it still bothered Mandy that she couldn't woman up when she needed to.

"Babe."

Mandy gave Clover a squeeze and exhaled shakily. "I'm fine."

Clover didn't push her and Mandy clung to the blonde while she finished frying and plating the eggs. Behind them, the toaster 'ding!'ed, but neither girl moved towards it.

Finally, Clover said softly, "Breakfast is getting cold, babe."

The toast was inedibly hard and it took another few minutes to toast all new slices of bread—by which point the eggs needed to be nuked. The couple sat down and had a late breakfast, neither really saying anything. Mandy appreciated the blonde for it, though she was well aware of the curious/worried glances she kept receiving.

Once they'd finished, Mandy did the dishes while Clover dried and put them away. The familiarity of the domestic act was a little overwhelming, now that she'd noticed it. When had they become so comfortable with each other?

"You wanna talk about it?" Clover asked at last. After a full hour of silence, her voice was jarring.

 _I'm scared_ , Mandy wanted to say.

 _What if something happens to you?_ She wanted to ask.

Again, she said nothing. Her throat and chest felt tight, as though her heart and vocal chords were at odds.

Clover sighed and gathered Mandy up in her arms. They stood like that, the blonde silently offering comfort, until Mandy lost some of her tenseness and leaned into her girlfriend. This was the same Clover who she'd been furious with the night before for crashing her party. Knowing know that she lived a dangerous second life didn't change who she was or the fact that Mandy was head-over-heels for her.

With that firmly in mind, Mandy lifted Clover onto the counter and, though a question burned in blue eyes, long legs wrapped around her waist. Their lips met and Mandy poured every unspoken sentiment she could into the contact, her hands wandering Clover's frame until she was shivering and breathless. When at last Mandy pulled away, the blonde was flushed.

"Bedroom," she grunted, grabbing Mandy by the hand and basically dragging her upstairs.

_'God, I love this girl.'_

Mandy might not have been able to tell Clover how she felt, but she could damn well _show_ her.


End file.
